


Christmas Surprises

by adevotedreader



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adevotedreader/pseuds/adevotedreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock was familiar with the concept of Christmas, but there is a difference between knowing about something and experiencing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Surprises

Jim Kirk was a singularity in the world. Full of surprises whether you liked them or not and that was particularly true in his choice of gifts.

The first time that Kirk gave Spock a gift he wasn't even aware that he had done so.

Spock was familiar with Terran custom of celebrating Christmas. When she had been alive, his mother had also celebrated the holiday although to a lesser degree than was of the norm. During the season he always was regaled with stories of Christmases on Earth and all the wonder that they had held for his mother when she was young. It was these memories that gave him the greatest comfort and yet he also felt the greatest sorrow. His mother had always acted like a Vulcan in public, never revealing her emotions or giving any hint of their presence, but during Christmas it had been different. She would hum and sing-along to traditional carols and would decorate the house in festive colors. The only thing that she hadn't done, and had always mourned the loss of was a pine tree, a Christmas tree.

It was with these thoughts on his mind that he walked into one of the rec rooms and came face to face with a medium sized conifer tree in the corner.

"Hey Spock!"

"Captain."

"We aren't on duty. This is a recreational activity. I'm sure that if you looked hard enough that you could even find alcohol. Put all of these things together and I think that you could come to the conclusion that you don't have to treat me as your commanding officer. Right now I'm just Jim."

Inwardly rolling his eyes at this humans perseverance he replied in kind. "So long as we are both employed in Starfleet you will be my commanding officer, and I shall address you as such."

"Don't make me make it an order."

"That would be an abuse of your power."

"So it would be in both of our best interests for you to call me by my given name."

"I will endeavor to…Jim."

He smiled widely and clapped Spock on the shoulder. "See that wasn't so hard."

Walking backwards he motioned Spock towards him. "Come and help decorate the tree."

Turning around quickly to avoid stepping on one of the boxes of ornaments he turned towards the tree. Then carefully picking up a box green orbs he handed it to Spock. The sad smile that he had on his face made Spock think that perhaps he understood what this holiday made him think of, yet that was impossible because Spock had never told. None the less he took the box and began hanging the green balls on the tree.

The next time was on purpose and not entirely appropriate.

It was the end of the day and Christmas eve when Spock walked into his rooms and was met with a box on the desk inside. Now although he was acutely aware of the date and its corresponding holiday, he also knew that no one other than Nyota was quite brave enough to give him a present and she had already presented her own present. She however insisted that it be opened on Christmas morning and therefore he had left it in his dresser.

The present was box shaped and rather small. The paper decorating it was a deep blue with silver streaks across it; attractive and not overly gaudy.

Having ascertained that it posed no immediate threat to his person, he unwrapped it carefully, making sure not to tear the paper. Inside lay a plain box, but when shaken it gave a slight thump. Opening the box he discovered that it was a bottle of a dark substance. Turning it over he inspected the label and nearly dropped the bottle. It was non-other than a bottle of chocolate liquor. Taking a deep breath he discovered a card inside the box reading: Everyone needs to get drunk off their ass at least once in their life. Here is your opportunity.

Mentally rolling his eyes he placed the bottle on one of the shelves in his room. There was no chance of him imbibing that drink.

The third time was different to say the least and might not count as a gift.

Spock didn't know about mistletoe. There was no such plant on Vulcan and he had not been invited to any festivities that had involved the kissing plant when he was at the academy. As such he was unprepared when Scotty had stopped the Captain and himself at the entrance to Engineering. Sporting a huge grin, and pointing skyway Scotty nodded towards each of them.

"Tis a tradition. Wouldn't want to break tradition."

"What is tradition?"

Spock noted that the Jim's cheeks had rapidly colored. "It is customary for the two people under mistletoe to kiss before they move away."

"What is the purpose behind such actions?"

"I really don't think that there is one. Although I'm sure embarrassment factors in there somewhere."

This didn't quite satisfy Spock's want to know how this tradition came to be, so he started listing off possible reasons, hoping that one would spark a response. It was because of this that he didn't know that the Captain had moved closer to him until he was staring into the blue eyes and then his lips were covered by Jim's.

It wasn't a deep kiss, or even long, but it certainly seemed far more intimate than the kisses that Spock had shared before. In fact it was much more of a shock than he expected and so for a moment he was silent.

"If I knew that that was what it took to make you stop talking I would have tried it a long time ago."

The fourth time that Spock got a gift from his Captain was not to be mentioned.

The fifth time was done in good fun and revealed an odd fact about Jim.

Sitting on his bed was a small bag decorated in colored socks. At this point he was used to receiving gifts from Jim, but he still didn't understand why he didn't just had them to him. As far as he could tell there was no shame in gift giving and even if there was Jim was not one to bow to common rules of propriety.

He quickly crossed the room to the bed and opened the bag and discovered two strange lumpy objects. The first thing he noted was that the lumps were knitted in a bright pink thread and that they were no socks for they were far to thin at the top, and not nearly wide enough. After stretching them and tilting them at different angles he was forced to concede that he had no idea what the two lumps were even supposed to represent.

He swept his hand over his forehead to move some hair back into place and came to rest by his ear. Then a thought struck him. There was no way.

Pulling one of the lumps straight he realized that he was correct. The lump was in fact the same size and shape as his ear. In fact, the end had elastic as if to make sure that it didn't fall off. Taking a deep breath through his nose he sighed. There was no way that he was going to wear them (and if he happened to know that they fit it was because of estimation and nothing else.)


End file.
